Sensual Loving
by Kdmr87
Summary: Puck finds Rachel in bed resting in the nude. SMUT AU


**Damn I really am sorry for that last repeat of a story. I guess I like it that much. I hope this makes up for my craziness ;) It's short but sexy!**

**I don't own anything and mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had just finished showering and after a long day she just wanted to take a nap. She walked towards the bed and lay on her stomach sighing in relief and exhaustion enjoying the silk fabric against her naked body. As she felt herself drifting off she heard the bedroom door open and close and smiled knowing he was earlier than he said he would be. She stayed quiet when she felt him get on the bed and lay half on top of her. She could feel his hard cock against the back of her thighs and she knew what he wanted. Even though she was exhausted after a long day, her pussy was throbbing and getting moist just thinking about him inside her.

Puck had been home before her but he was in the office doing some extra work and waiting for her to get home. When he had heard her he waited cause he knew she wanted to shower. Once he heard the shower turn off he walked out of the office and opened the door to their bedroom. He groaned internally when he saw her laying on her stomach on their bed and his cock quickly stood in attention. He removed his sweat pants and joined her on the bed.

She still had her eyes close but she knew he looked at her relaxed face while his hand traced the side of her body teasingly which made her breathing increase a little bit. Her legs automatically opened just a few inches wider so he could move his cock between her ass and down to tease her pussy lips. She inhaled loudly when he pushed one finger inside her making sure she was wet and ready for him.

Fuck she totally was ready for him. More than ready, she was dripping. He removed his finger and pushed inside her hearing a loud moan. He groaned against her neck and kissed it giving her hickeys and softly biting her just the way she loved.

She tried moving against him but he wanted to do all the work and just please her for as long as she would let him. She had no problem with that whatsoever.

He moved his hand underneath her so he could reach her clit and started rubbing slowly making her crazier. God he loved how much her body still reacted towards him. He kept thrusting slowly but firmly and he had no rush of finishing anytime soon unless she begged him and he enjoyed that very much.

She could feel her orgasm building up but she loved it when he fucked her and made love at the same time. She didn't want it to end but she needed to come badly and unless she told him he would just keep doing what he was doing now.

He smirked cause she didn't want to voice her need right now. He knew she was enjoying this too much but like other times that she always told him what she wanted and how she wanted it, it looked like he had the reins on this one. "Cum Rachel," he whispered huskily against her ear and groaned when he felt her get wetter.

"Noah," she moaned softly and when he pressed harder on her clit and hit her spot she came hard against his cock barely arching her back in pleasure.

"I love you," he groaned as he came deep inside her pussy giving everything he got.

Hearing him say those three words as he came inside her made her heart flutter and her pussy throb as another orgasm sneaked up on her.

He stayed half on top of her still moving as they came back down from their high and kissed the back of her neck and moved off her.

She inhaled and exhaled trying to catch her breath and finally opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend and lover of 20 years. She licked her lips and moved her arms to caress his face. "Hi," she whispered.

He moved his face to kiss the palm of her hand and said, "Hi"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I finished earlier than I thought so I decided to come home and work in the office until you arrived."

"That's a hell of a welcome home," she smiled lazily.

"What can I say? I missed the hell out of you babe."

"Tell me about it. Three weeks is to damn long. Next time you are coming with me on set."

"Agreed." He smiled scooting up closer.

"I love you," she whispered as she moved to lay on her back.

He smirked and moved between her legs and thrust his cock deep inside her. "I know."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and this time they made love for the rest of the night.

**FIN**

**Was it worth it? Haha I hope so :D Anyway I'm working on a multi chapter for you all that make my day with your amazing reviews! Thank you again and till next time.**


End file.
